Chi's The One
by AnnaSun
Summary: When Chiana is stunned by a bolt of light, the crew decides she needs a break and lands on the planet Slyvan. This is where the frelling adventure begains. My first Fanfic please R


Chi's the one.

****

Summery: When Chiana is stunned by a bolt of light, the crew 

decides she needs a break and lands on the planet Slyvan.

This is where the frelling adventure begins.....

****

Rating: PG

****

Author: Officer Anna Sun 

  
**Spoilers: **'Losing Time'

"I see Peacekeepers, Peacekeepers. They're everywhere!"

"Chiana, what's wrong? I don't detect any peacekeepers" explained Pilot.

"I see Peacekeepers, Peacekeepers. They're everywhere!"

"Yo! Pilot what's up?" shouted John.

"It's Chiana, she's seeing things"

"I'm on my way"

John scampered from his quarters to Chiana's and arrived to find her lying on the floor.

"Pip, there's no Peacekeepers, you're seeing things, imagining things...calm down"

John tried to wake her from her trance but he couldn't. He picked her up and flung her on the bed before going to Jool for some medical advice. As he left, there was a sudden burst of energy, the whole room started to glow. Then suddenly Chiana was flung into the air hitting Crichton in the doorway.

"What the frell!" shouted Aeryn as she stopped from where she'd been running from. "Crichton, what happened?"

John stirred slowly pushing Chiana off him onto the floor beside.

"Chiana saw peacekeepers, then this energy burst came into the 

chamber and she was thrown here, on top of me!" 

"I don't see Peacekeepers. Pilot, does Moya detect Peacekeepers, or transmissions?" shouted Aeryn, picking up the mute Chiana.

"I don't detect Peacekeepers, Officer Sun."

"John, find the others, I'll take Chiana to Jool"

"Why do I have to" moaned Jool in her medical bay.

"Look, just do what I say or I'll make you melt metal" 

"OK, OK, you trelk, I'll do it. You can leave now" said Jool.

"Thankyou!" shouted Aeryn angrily because of Jool's rude words about her. She ran through the door and Jool grumbled.

The crew sat around the table drinking fellip nectar and talking about things. Jool entered the room and placed her bottom on a chair. 

"How's Chiana?" questioned Dar'go looking anxious.

"She's recovering. I did some tests and they all seem normal. She says she doesn't recall ever seeing any Peacekeepers. The energy blast might have erased her memory. What do you remember of the incident, Crichton?"

"I remember all of it, especially Chiana falling on me; she has such a boney little ass!" explained Crichton."

"We should find a nearby planet, maybe Chiana needs some different surroundings. It could be the ship" said Rygel. The crew agreed and started heading out the door. Some were astonished that Rygel had thought of something useful rather than food.

"Jool, why did I remember the blast and Pip didn't?"

"It simple, you're an irritating inferior species called Human" said Jool turning to head out the doorway. John ignored her and ran on ahead to find Aeryn.

"How do you feel?" questioned Dar'go as he looked at Chiana sitting on the bed.

"I feel fine. It must be this frelling ship. I need to get away from here."

"I agree" said Stark entering the room "We haven't left Moya for 10 solar days. Soon I'll be freaking out, freaking out!"

The nearest planet was 'Slyvan' renowned for beautiful sex pots roaming the place. Crichton was getting excited but stopped as Aeryn signalled that they were an icon and she wanted it that way.

"Shame we can't pack a picnic with sandwiches, beer and crisps"

"What are Sandwhitches, beers and Kisps?" questioned Rygel 

looking puzzled as to what they were.

"Never mind" answered John as Moya suddenly landed on 

'Slyvan'. Rygel still look slightly puzzled as they left the ship. Aeryn held 

out her pulse pistol in case she needed to shoot an enemy. The 

planet was covered in a forest, with many green leafed trees and 

a large lake off to one side. The ground was covered in lush 

green grass and brown soil.

"Let's explore!" shouted Chiana excited to be off the ship.

"Wait a minute Chi, did anyone hear that?" questioned Crichton grabbing Chiana's arm.

"No" said the rest of the crew in unison.

"I did" said John "It came from over there, it sounded like gun shots. John pointed to a tall group of trees.

"I heard the Slyvants are a lively race. Sex pots roam this planet. We haven't spotted any yet, though" said the warrior Ka Dar'go.

"When I worked at the universities I met a Slyvant but she died a week later from a Sheyang fire" explained Jool looking at the near by surroundings.

"I suggest we split up to explore this place. John, Stark and I can team up, Jool, Rygel, Dar'go and Chiana can go together.' said Aeryn "But be careful"

"Don't worry. We'll be safe" replied Dar'go

John, Aeryn and Stark headed off to look for the gun firings while the others searched for the inhabitants. It was only a few microts until Stark spotted something.

"Look, over there, over there, Peacekeepers!, Peacekeepers!

"Down!" cried Aeryn as a gun shot flew over their heads.

Aeryn laid down and crawled across the hard ground holding her gun. John followed whilst Stark hid behind a tall bush and crouched down. As they got near they saw a Peacekeeper holding a Slyvant woman hostage. 

"I don't understand?" questioned Aeryn frowning

"What don't you understand?" whispered Crichton.

"Earlier Chiana said she saw Peacekeepers and we arrive on this 

planet to find...."

"Peacekeepers?"

"Exactly, Peacekeepers" whispered Aeryn

"It could be a coincidence they could have been on any planet we 

landed on."

"John, this planet hasn't been invaded for cycles. It's been a 

peaceful place until now. Chiana was right in what she saw, she must have somehow predicted that the Peacekeepers would turn up.

"What will she predict next?" questioned Crichton.

"I don't know but we have to save this woman first"

They stood up and waded in holding their guns. The Peacekeeper turned to face them eyeing Stark up and down as he shivered on the spot.

"You!" said a Peacekeeper man pointing at Aeryn. "What is your 

assignment?"

"We are exploring planets for this Banik slave's family. He is lost and needs to get back to his colony" she lied

"This is not a starkerion planet"

"What's the name?" asked John looking Peacekeeper in the eyes

"Commander Blackbird the 3rd and you?"

"I'm John Robert Crichton Junior just call me John" Aeryn wondered what all the names meant.

"And you two?" he pointed to Aeryn and Stark.

"Officer Aeryn Sun" she replied

"My name's Stark"

"You've let the woman go why were you hurting her?" said John

"This planet has been shooting our command carrier and we are 

here to kill the people who did it"

The Slyvant shouted "Please don't hurt, us we've done nothing wrong we're a peaceful planet"

"Liar!" shouted Commander Blackbird grabbing the woman and 

grasping her neck.

"Let her go!" Aeryn demanded. The man held tighter.

"Let her go!" Aeryn protested.

"You are Ex-Peacekeeper Officer Sun. Scorpius is after the capture of you and your fellow comrades. If you want this woman alive then you'll have to save her. You're a Peacekeeper. Peacekeepers aren't afraid of death. So fight"

Just then, across the water, Chiana felt a bolt of light go through 

her like before "Aeryn's in danger. Something's wrong" shouted 

Chiana. The others thought the strange thing on Moya had 

disappeared but now it was back.

"I haven't told you this before but I'm physic" shouted Chiana "I can predict the future ever since that time…." Dar'go cut off her sentence.

"Talk about this later Chi. We have to find Aeryn!" shouted Dar'go.

The man raised his gun to the woman neck. "Serriy it's time to die". He was about to pull the trigger when Aeryn leaped in front as John shouted "Aeryn! Noooo!" the gun went off, missed Serriy and pierced Aeryn's arm. She fell to the ground in pain. As the Peacekeeper fled, Aeryn tried to shout 'What the Frell!' but she flinched back in pain. Stark was helping Serriy who had fainted on the floor. He took off his mask and a ray of light shone out.

"Aeryn let me help you" offered John holding out a hand.

"I can help myself. Peacekeepers are supposed to deal with injuries. Being an ex-Peacekeeper I should still be able to look after myself". Aeryn slowly stood up and staggered about. John grabbed her before she fell down again. Aeryn held her arm as blood oozed out between her fingers.

"Take it easy Wonder Woman. Even the strong are weak 

sometimes" said John

"She's awake" shouted Stark helping the Slyvant to her feet.

About a microt later Chiana, Jool, Rygel and Dar'go appeared. Jool cleaned Areyn's shot wound with a plant called 'Pigroot' and then bandaged her arm. 

"It's good for minor injuries. The plant cleanses the wound"

"Thankyou, Jool. I feel alot better now" said Aeryn pulling her jacket sleeve over the bandage. Jool helped the Slyvant while Chiana told the other's about how she knew Aeryn was in danger. 

"I was possessed by the energy rider that came aboard Moya. I have been able to predict the future. I didn't know I could until this morning. It's kind of weird." she explained. The team now were fully aware if it happened again and Aeryn thanked Chiana for knowing she was in danger "Thanks Chiana" she said. Chiana returned a smile.

"So Redhead. Why are you the target?" asked John

"My name's Serriy"

"Whatever, back to the question"

"Our race has been targeted because the Peacekeepers think we are to blame for a gun firing at their ship. They said they had to land because parts of the ship malfunctioned".

"You are a peaceful race, am I right?" asked Aeryn

"Quite...er what was your name?"

"I'm Aeryn, this is John, Stark, Jool, Chiana, Rygel and Dar'go" She pointed to them as she said their names.

"Yes, Aeryn we are a peaceful race or try to be. It wasn't our fault" said Serriy.

"We understand that fully" said Ka Dar'go.

"Are there any other sexpots like you" asked John almost drooling. Aeryn looked slightly jealous.

"Sexpots?" she muttered

"Are there any more Slyvants on this planet" asked Aeryn glaring 

at Crichton.

"There are many across the water. We live in huts. I will show you" she started to wander deep into the forest, the others followed, holding their weapons in case the savage Peacekeepers came back.

The village was situated in a small corner of the forest. It 

was surrounded by huts, busy people and strange animals being roasted on open fires. John had never seen such a strange place and weird looking food. They were introduced to the leader a tall woman with fiery dark red hair, a long flowing orange dress and a large golden headdress. She was carrying a golden sick.

"Oo la la" cried John suddenly.

"What's O lo la" asked Aeryn puzzled. Everyone's eyes fixed on John's as he tried repeating the saying.

"God, she's trying to talk English. Its Oo la la, Aeryn not O lo La" Aeryn still frowned. John didn't explain what it meant he didn't want her learning French. The woman's name was 'Orangia'. She showed them around the village and thanked them for Serriy's rescue. "I would like to invite you to eat with us tonight. This is a thank you for saving a villager's life'. The crew accepted and Rygel told Pilot of the situation. The day went very quickly and the Peacekeepers were forgotten. The crew sat down to a meal around the fire.

"Would you like to try some 'Grem'" said Orangia passing round the feast item. 

"It is a favourite dish of our planet"

"I bet it tastes like chicken. Why does everything taste like chicken?"

"What's Cheecken?" enquired Chiana looking puzzled. 

"Guys, shall I explain?" everyone shook they heads. They knew that even if he tried to define what this so called 'Cheecken' was they still wouldn't understand. Aeryn tried some but whispered to Dar'go that it smelt like 'trat'. The night went on peacefully as Jool discussed about her 22 cycle life in a frelling frozen pod and Stark and the rest of the crew chatted and drank home-made pink coloured tea. It was getting dark when Chiana had another vision. In alarm she sprang from her seat knocking tea all over Rygel. 

"Watch it you Nixa. Do you know how valuable my robes are?" he shouted wiping the tea off himself.

"I see lots of ships and Peacekeepers. We must take cover". shouted Chiana. 

Everyone went crazy and dashed here and there stuffing their belongings into their small huts. Aeryn got hold of the situation and told everyone to go and get weapons.

"We are a peaceful race, we don't own weapons" a woman said.

"Right, well take cover in the huts and stay there. We'll deal with 

the situation". The people fled to their huts whilst Moya's crew 

stood ready for battle.

"Stark and Rygel stay inside, help with any casualties, if there are 

any. Jool, take this spare gun, use it if they come and shoot at 

us".

"But I don't know how to use one, I'm a peaceful woman like the 

Slyvants"

"Look Princess, you got two choices, shoot the frelling peacekeepers or get shot at" said Chiana. Jool grumbled and wished she had never been 

woken from her life pod by Rygel. She wished she was dead like her cousins.

"I hate this frelling Tralk!" shouted Jool pointing to Chiana. Crichton stopped them before they had a tralk fight.

"KAPOW!, KAPOW!" a ship sent balls of fire hurtling through the sky towards the village. Huts caught fire and some of the villagers retreated deeper and deeper into the forest. On land peacekeepers began to emerge holding their guns. A fight broke out. Aeryn high kicked a few of them and shot at the rest that came upon her. John flipped two pulse pistols from out of his pockets and used them to shoot two peacekeepers dead. Chiana stood and fired around her managing to stop a large peacekeeper from shooting John. "Thanks Pip". Chiana smiled with pride. Up above the ships carried on shooting aiming for the Slyvants who were deeper in the woods. Stark eased the pain of the injured women whist Rygel tried to help, although he found he was better at farting helium. Dar'go turned his qualta blade into a quata rifle and began firing at the Peacekeepers. Jool began screaming, which did keep some of the Peacekeepers at bay. Her hair had turned a red colour. Then Chiana had another vision, the bolt of light hit her. Some of the Peacekeepers were stunned. "I see Bialar Crais he's come to save us!"

And sure enough physic Pip was right. Crais flew Talyn across the sky aiming at the ships and blasting them into tiny debree. Talyn was strong. The crew fought until every last Peacekeeper was dead. Moya's crew escaped with only bruises and dirt on them.

"I must look beautiful at all times" explained Jool "Look at me I look like Dren!" she whined.

"Whatever Goldilocks" Critchon replied rolling his eyes.

The Slyvants rejoiced, the Peacekeepers were gone and most of their race had survived. They had a funeral and the dead were buried under a sacred tree. When Crais had landed and met them, the villager's thanked the crew because with out them, most of their whole race would have been killed. 

The crew returned to Moya and greeted Pilot. Around a large table the crew told Pilot of their ordeal. 

"It was a frelling adventure!" said Pip.


End file.
